


Claiming Session

by insomniacfics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Aang is ready for his Alpha to claim him, though they decide to do it under much different circumstances.
Relationships: Aang (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Claiming Session

The street below hummed from the traffic. Y/N waited patiently before turning and looked to his submissive. This young man, though small, was still a sight to behold. He had old styled tattoos over his body that covered him, making the dom smirk as he trailed his fingers over the arrow on his head. He watched him shiver and hum softly in response to the touch.

“Color?”

“Green, Sir.”

Y/N smirked. “Good boy. Stay here, Aang,” He ordered. “I’ll be back.”

Aang nodded and closed his eyes, focusing himself. He was used to having to sit still for long periods of time, not only because of the submissive training Y/N had given him, but also the life he’d grown up in. A temple in Tibet he’d trained in since he was a boy. Even after moving to Chicago, he still trained his mind daily. To calm himself was simple enough, had he not been in the “playroom,” as Y/N had called it.

“Aang,” Y/N’s voice rumbled, shocking him out of his state. “Head up.” Aang raised his head and blushed as he saw the collar and leash then the hungry smirk across the man’s lips. It sent a shudder over his nearly bare body. He bit his lip as Y/N knelt down and clipped the collar into place, squirming as he felt himself getting harder as he felt it settle onto him. “There now. Not too tight?”

“No, Sir,” Aang whispered.

“Good,” He said, standing. He tugged the leash. “C’mon then. Crawl.”

Aang shivered and moved to his hands and knees, crawling along the cool tiled room with him. He blushed as he felt himself getting harder from the act alone. He bit his lip as he felt slick beginning to slide down the backs of his thighs and wet his boxers. It took him years to be somewhat comfortable with his status. It was this Alpha that tugged at the leash holding him that helped him find a way to safely submit.

He was shaking more with anticipation for what would come later, as Y/N’s knot locked inside him. He was going to be claimed. The amount of control this Alpha held was astounding! To have such control over while an Omega was in heat beneath him stunned Aang.

But as he climbed onto the sofa at his instruction, he knew he wasn’t backing down. This Alpha would claim him, and he’d happily submit.

Y/N cupped his face, gently rubbing his thumb against his cheek and making the man hum softly. He smiled. “I wonder what people would think, hearing that you’re a monk but get off on being dominated,” He teased, trailing his finger tip against Aang’s lips. He smiled as the man’s cheeks reddened a bit. “No judging here, Omega.” He smirked. “My Omega,” He purred, making the man kneeling on the couch in front of him shudder. “How should I take you then? You want to be used like the bitch you are? Speak, Boy.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aang answered quickly, biting his lip.

“Then get back on the ground. A bitch should have his ass in the air ready for a knot, wouldn’t you agree?”

Aang whined and moved to the ground, adjusting so he was prostrate in front of him. Y/N smirked and pushed down his boxers. He shivered as Aang’s scent hit him. He growled softly and rested his forehead against his shoulder, taking in the omega’s scent.

“You’re mine. If you don’t safe word, I might claim you before it’s too late. Aang, I need to be sure. You really want this?” He asked.

“I do, Alpha,” He told him, voice firm despite his forehead being pressed against the ground. “I want you to claim me.”

Y/N snarled and pulled back, pulling his cock out and quickly sliding into him. He smirked as his submissive whined before he began to thrust brutally into him. This was more than just sex now. This was giving in, for both of them.

Aang cried out, shaking as he felt Y/N slamming into him. “Yes, Sir--Fuck!” He moaned, his cock aching for release.

Y/N pulled him so he was sitting on his knees, arm around his chest as the other wrapped around and gripped his cock. He smirked as Aang cried out, shaking as he slammed into him before snarling and quickly removing the collar.

“No wait--” Aang cried out as he tried catching it. Y/N’s hand quickly gripped his throat, pressing his fingers into the sides of his neck. “Sir,” He whimpered.

“Need a clear opening so I can claim you, Aang. Got it?”

Aang whined and clenched around his Alpha as he moaned out a “Yes, Sir.”

Y/N moaned and thrust harder into him, his free hand reaching down and stroking him slowly. Aang bit his lip and panted, gasping softly as he felt closer and closer to the edge. He could feel Y/N’s hot breath on his neck. He’d likely get punished for it later, but he didn’t care as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Claim me. Alpha, please claim me. Make me your mate,” Aang begged.

Y/N’s instinct took over and he slammed harder into him as his teeth pierced the omega’s flesh, their bodies reacting to the claiming. Before his knot could swell, Y/N pulled away, smirking down at him. “Not finished yet,” He snarled.

Aang whined and bowed his back. “Alpha, please. God I need your knot, please,” He whined.

Y/N gripped his throat, teasing his hole with the head of his cock. “What was that, Omega?”

Aang whimpered. “Alpha, fuck your knot into me already,” He begged. Y/N slammed into him, knocking the wind out of him.

“So fucking needy...Take my knot!” He moaned, holding him close to him as he thrust harder before his knot swelled and he orgasmed into him.

Aang panted and moaned, blushing brightly. “Fuck, Alpha,” He whined. Y/N smiled and kissed the fresh mark gently, making the man whine. “Y/N…”

“Easy. Just relax, my mate. Once my knot calms, I’ll clean you up and help you settle.”


End file.
